


Second Drop

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt and Hermann are the pilots of Jaeger Grizzly Violet. Their first drop was a piece of cake. The second... not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Drop

Title: Second Drop  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb, Zeke Amarok  
Word Count: 1,162  
Rating: R  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This was inspired by [disagioperenne](http://disagioperenne.tumblr.com)'s Newt & Hermann art [over here](http://disagioperenne.tumblr.com/post/85249256578/whats-happening-why-are-newt-and-herm-dressed-as).  
Summary: Newt and Hermann are the pilots of Jaeger Grizzly Violet. Their first drop was a piece of cake. The second... not so much.

Their first drop had gone off without a hitch. Newt and Hermann, piloting Grizzly Violet, had taken down a large Category Three Kaiju near Vancouver. They'd fought like a well-oiled machine, putting their usual bickering to the side while engaging an enemy. They'd even managed to kill the Kaiju without causing too much damage to the body, so the parts would be able to be used to study how the Kaiju worked and maybe find some new weaknesses.

It was the second drop that nearly killed both of them. The Kaiju, code name Hammerhead, was the second largest Category Four to have come through the Breach. They'd been unprepared for the Kaiju's abilities, which included an electric shock and acidic drool. When it had become clear they were in serious trouble, Chrome Brutus had been dispatched, but there was a chance it wouldn't get to them in time.

"Hermann? I need you to keep talking to me, okay? Don't pass out. I can't do this by myself." Newt glanced over at his partner, who was hanging limply in the harness. There was a pool of blood forming under Hermann's body, most of it from the injury to his hip and thigh. It had happened when Hammerhead had tried to tear Grizzly's left leg off.

"Newt..." Hermann raised his head a little. "It hurts. I can't move my leg."

"I know."

Newt swung his arm, slamming the Jaeger's fist in the middle of Hammerhead's right eye. There was a horrible sound of shattering bone and then the Kaiju staggered backward, blood dripping from where the eye used to be. It screamed in rage as it crouched down, tail lashing hard enough to cause massive waves to gather near its feet.

"If we focus on its face, we might be able to buy ourselves a little more time." Newt took a deep breath. "I know it hurts, dude, but we need to move. It's getting ready to pounce. I'm not sure we can stay upright if that happens."

Hermann grit his teeth as he forced his leg to move. The pain was a blinding agony so strong Newt could feel it through their Drift. "We only have three missiles left, Newt. If we miss..."

"I think we're screwed either way, Hermann." Newt shifted his body as he brought the remaining missiles online. "The last attack damaged the escape pods. Half our systems are down and we're leaking coolant."

"Give me some good news." He swore loudly as they got into a defensive position. "How far out is Chrome Brutus?"

"Tendo said we could borrow his Monty Python movie collection when we get back." He heard Hermann snort. "Sorry, that's the best I could do. Chrome will reach us in ten minutes. You think we can last that long?"

_Missiles online._

"We'll have to." Hermann refused to look at the floor because he didn't want to confirm how serious his injury was. He could feel blood soaking into the leg of his drive suit. "I want to watch 'Holy Grail' with you tonight."

"When it comes for us, I'm going to concentrate on the ruined eye with the missiles. If we're lucky, it'll take off half the thing's head." And if they weren't, well, Newt wasn't going to think about that. "You ready?"

"Oh, sure."

"Good, because here it comes!" Newt's lips curled back in a silent snarl as he braced himself for impact.

The Kaiju hit the Jaeger hard enough to rock it sideways. Hermann cried out in pain. The Jaeger's arm swung, catching the Kaiju in the teeth. Hammerhead bit down, trapping the arm where it was. Newt brought the other arm up and fired the remaining missiles directly into Hammerhead's face. The explosion that followed drove them away from one another. Newt screamed as the Jaeger's arm remained in the Kaiju's mouth. He felt something break in his right shoulder as Grizzly stumbled backward.

_System failure. System overload._

"Oh, shut the hell up!" Newt frantically looked at the control panel, hoping it would give him something positive to work with. While half of Hammerhead's face was gone, the Kaiju was still standing. "Shit, shit, shit."

"Grizzly, this is Chrome. ETA: two minutes. You guys okay? We can see massive damage to your right arm and left leg. Damn, that Kaiju is fugly."

Hermann forced his eyes open. "Concentrate on the left side of its head. We're dead in the water here. Total systems failure. Both of us are badly injured. Sooner you kill this thing, Chrome, sooner we can all go home."

"Copy that, Grizzly."

While Chrome proceeded to beat the hell out of the Kaiju, Newt unhooked himself from his harness. He staggered over to Hermann. "Hold still while I get you free. Maybe we can hitch a ride with them back to the Shatterdome."

"Careful, Newt." Hermann groaned as Newt eased him out of the harness and onto the floor of the con-pod. "I know it's not good. I think we're done being Rangers."

"Yeah." Newt kept pressure on the wound on Hermann's hip. "We took down one and a half Kaiju. Go us."

Hermann looked up as the emergency hatch on the top of the Jaeger's head swung open. Zeke Amarok peered in at them. "Did you kill it, Zeke?"

"Took its head clean off." Zeke climbed down the ladder into the con-pod. "You guys did most of the work before we got here." He stared at the blood on the floor and then focused on Hermann. "How are you?"

"I busted my shoulder, Hermann's leg is a mess, and Grizzly's dead." Newt sat up straighter. "I'm not going to be able to carry him. If you go grab one of the blankets from the corner, I'll wrap his hip as best as I can and then you can get him up top."

\---

"How you feeling?" Newt sat down on the edge of Hermann's bed. His arm was wrapped in a sling and the painkillers he'd been given were kicking in nicely.

Hermann gave him a goofy little smile. "I'm feeling fantastic."

"I think you got better drugs than I did." Kicking off his hospital slippers, Newt eased his body onto the mattress next to Hermann. "I'm glad you're okay." He leaned in, kissing Hermann's temple.

"Glad you're okay too. I thought we were both going to die." He wrapped his arm around Newt's good shoulder, pulling the smaller man closer. "What do we do now?"

"I was thinking once we recover, you can do your math thing full-time to figure out how we can stop these things from coming out of the Breach." Newt closed his eyes. "I'd like to keep taking them apart to see if I can come up with a way to help kill them faster so this doesn't happen to anyone else."

"I like your plan." Hermann sighed. "But first, we're going to have a Monty Python movie marathon."

"Sounds good to me."


End file.
